The present invention relates generally to electrical equipment and, more particularly, to cooling systems for an electrical component of electrical equipment.
Switchgear assemblies and switchboards and panel boards are general terms which cover electrical equipment such as fuses and circuit breakers, along with associated control, instrumentation and metering devices. Such assemblies typically include associated conductors (for example, busbars), interconnections and supporting structures used for the distribution of electrical power. Each component in these assemblies is generally required to operate within predetermined parameter ranges associated with temperatures. For example, an upper temperature rise limit in electrical cabinets is defined. The operating temperature of electrical cabinets is dependent on, among other factors, current flowing through the plurality of copper or aluminum conductors that are physically and electrically isolated from each other. As current is transmitted through the conductors, heat is generated by mechanisms that include I2R losses. The generated heat can cause the temperature of the cabinets to increase beyond the permissible limits. The increase in temperature can also lead to deterioration of components like insulators. The deterioration of components increases operational costs of the equipment by adding component replacement costs. Further, deterioration of insulation can also lead to an increase in arcing in the equipment and thus increase the risk of equipment failure.
Multiple cooling techniques have been utilized to reduce the temperature of electrical cabinets. Some examples of existing cooling techniques include, but are not limited to, addition of cooling agents such as fans, heat pipes, refrigeration cycles, and pumped liquid loops. These techniques include addition of the cooling agents to the cabinet and placing them in close proximity to the electrical components that may heat. However, addition of these components may lead to reliability issues with respect to the equipment. Further, some cooling agents, such as fans and pumped liquid loops, require additional power to be operated. This adds to the power requirements of the electrical equipment and reduces its overall power efficiency. Moreover, cooling agents may also include electrically conducting material that is placed in close proximity to electrical components thereby increasing chances of arcing and system failures.
Hence, there is a need for electrical equipment with safe as well as effective cooling options.